Draper belts are used on harvester heads to convey severed crop material transversely across the head to a feeder housing that further conveys the crop material into the harvester for handling, such as threshing and cleaning. The draper belts are supported by rollers, such as drive rollers or idler rollers on the header of the harvester. The rollers are supported by roller supports that accommodate shifting of the header and/or draper belts when encountering different terrains.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.